Needing Love
by Edwardbellsnessi
Summary: A vampire named Bella, meets the Cullen family and falls in love with Edward a part of the Cullen clan. Will their love work? Lets find out... maybe lemons..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. New life. This contains funny, sad and romantic moments through out the whole story I will upload more!

I was hunting in the forest. Wind blowing in my hair. I caught an elk already today. I was just trying to get my throat under control. By the way, I am Isabella Swan. I am a vampire. I am 97 years old. I was in the Denali Coven for a while, I wanted to learn how they hunted and change my ways. I always hunted humans before I met Tanya. She is like my sister. I was with her and her family for 5 years until I decided I wanted to move to Forks. I just walked past a residence in the woods. Why do people live so far out of town, and definitely in the middle of the forest? I walked past and smelled what I haven't smelt in a long time….. Vampire. I walked up the pavement and did I forget to mention that the house was absolutely gorgeous. The upper and bottom structure was dusk grey, the middle popped out in the center and the side with this beautiful woody color that put shivers up my spine. Three vampires appeared then. "Hello, may I ask who you are?" said a beautiful woman with chocolate colored hair. "My name is Isabella Swan; I was hunting and didn't realize there was property claimed here. I am truly sorry for causing a disturbance." A beautiful boy with bronze hair smiled at me. If I could, I would blush every shade of red right now. "Don't worry honey, oh by the way I am Esme Cullen." She said happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you Esme." I said with a hint of happiness in my voice. Suddenly, four more vampires appeared. They seemed confused and a girl with auburn colored hair pointing in every direction smiled at me. "Why don't you come in and we will talk about us and you can tell us more about yourself." She said and I could have seen the boy with bronze colored hair wink at me." O-okay." I stuttered slightly. I walked into their house and gasped. It is more beautiful than I imagined. "Are you alright dear?" Esme asked concerned. "No everything is just fine; it's just that your house is very beautiful." Esme smiled so wide and I thought if she smiled any wider her face was going to explode. The bronze hair boy laughed hard. Everyone looked at him confused. I thought '_Did you know what I just thought' _He nodded. I looked down and Esme broke the awkward silence. "Let's go to the family room." Everyone just nodded and I followed them to this big open room with a flat screen in the middle of the wall; there was a fire place below the TV. There were charcoal black couches that wrapped around the room 5 feet away from the fire place. "Why don't we have a seat and introduce ourselves." We all sat down I sat next to Esme and the girl with crazy but cute hair. "My name is Isabella Swan and I like to sing." I said proudly. "Your turn" she pointed at the girl with crazy hair. "My name is Alice and I love to shop!" she squealed everyone including me laughed. Esme pointed at a girl who looked like a goddess. "My name is Rosalie and I like to… Um… Well I never really thought about it." A buff guy with curly brown hair chuckled. "My name is Emmett and I like to shop! Just kidding I like to play football." We all burst out into laughter. Esme pointed at the guy with bronze hair." My name is Edward and I like to play piano." Emmett started playing an imaginary piano and I giggled while Edward punched him. A guy who was younger and blonde was next. "My name is Jasper and I like to play baseball." She said with a funky smile. The last one looked like the father figure. "My name is Carlisle and I like to help people." That was fun to learn about everyone. "Well that was good, getting to know each other." Esme said. I looked down embarrassed cause I had no place to stay. "What's wrong?" Alice looked at me sad. "I have no place to stay at because I don't have a place or a job." Esme looked up and said "You can stay with us as long as you need." I looked up at her. "Thank you" I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. "Anytime, Hun. I was so happy that she could accept me. Alice jumped up and screamed happiness. "Let me take you on a tour of the house. Edward looked at me with a crooked smile, which made my insides melt. We went to a stair case and she pointed to the right and told me that will be my room which was huge! A purple color wall and a big bed with a white and purple comforter with multi-colored fluffy pillows. This is so cool considering we don't sleep. She showed me the indoor pool. It had a slide connected with the stairs and the pool went underground which was really cool. It stretched about 50 feet once it went underground. I thought it is really cool to have a house like this. She brought me to the kitchen, which we never have to use but it was a beauty to look at. She showed me the rest of the house as I looked in the rooms with awe. Finally we were back in the family room. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme left. Just Edward, Jasper, and I. I sat down with Alice and we watched TV. Edward walked over to me. He sat next to me and Alice. "Do you guys want to go swimming?" Alice said excited. "I would Alice, but I don't have a bathing suit." I said sadly. "No problem I have tons." Alice said. The boys agreed. Chapter 2. Swimming in Love

Alice brought me to her room after the guys got dressed to go swimming. "Are you sure about this Alice?" I said nervously. "Why are you nervous?" Alice said as she was looking up at me from across the room. "First, are the boys out of hearing range?" I asked. Alice nodded. "Well, I am in love with Edward- I could even finish Alice was in shock. "Alice?" She looked up at me and smiled widely. "He hasn't had a actually relationship, the way he was looking at you earlier and did you even notice that he was staring at you the whole time?" I shook my head and smiled. "Well, Bella, he was! Now that we cleared that stage, let's get dressed for swimming!" Alice screamed. I had on a two-piece. The top was hot pink with a skirt-looking bottom. Alice was wearing a black and white 2 piece. We headed to the pool. When we got there the boys whistled; which made Alice and I laugh. We went to sit by the boys, and Alice sat on Jaspers lap and I sat next to Edward. "You look gorgeous." Edward said to me. I winked at him and thought 'Do you like me' he shook his head and mouthed I love you. I smiled, got up, and stood on the edge of the pool and Alice came next to me. Edward and Jasper came behind us and grabbed us behind the waist. We got out of their grip knowing they were going to throw us in and jumped to the other side of the pool and laughed. "You want a game, I will show you one!" Edward and Jasper said at the same time. I looked at Alice and she looked at me both acting like we were going to give up. We both blocked our minds so Edward won't know our strategy. They flew across the pool and we stood there to the last second and we moved out the way, they both fell. Alice and I were laughing so hard. We both jumped in the pool and went underground to the other level. We went to the chairs and kept a seductive look on our faces, to let the guys know that were not giving up that fast. The boys were there in a matter of seconds and they pinned us to the chairs. I smiled a breathtaking smile and so did Alice and the boys stare at us. We both push them into the pool at the same time and we hid. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." Jasper and Edward said at the same time. We stayed frozen and waited until the boys were close enough to jump at them and pin them down. "Now don't underestimate us, right Alice?" She nodded and smiled. We got in the pool and waited for the boys. They came and did something unexpected. They grabbed our arms and dragged us onto the chairs. In different places. I was underground with Edward and Alice was on the higher ground of the other pool. Edward looked at me with a wicked smile. "You shouldn't have done that, love." I heard Alice scream from the upper pool. I took a shaky breath in. "Don't be upset." I grabbed him by his left arm and threw him and went to the upper level to check on Alice. Jasper just threw her in the pool so I went to go save her. Right when I grabbed her, Edward was there and took us both to the lower level. Jasper pinned Alice to the ground and kissed her. I gulped and started to beg. "Edward please don't do this." Too late, he already threw me into the pool. I swam to the horizon of the pool, but I felt something grab my leg and pull me to the upper level. It was Edward. I got out of the pool. Edward wasn't giving up that fast. He grabbed me and tied me to a chair. I was laughing so hard I was choking. "Hey, you thought it was over, love?" I screamed for Alice and she was there laughing at me. "A little help here Alice." But Jasper held Alice back and whispered in her ear and she screamed. I was just about to give up when I got an idea. "Can I have to ask Alice something quick, Edward; I promise that I won't get her to untie me." Edward nodded and left. Alice smiled as she came to me. "I got an idea."

Chapter 3 Remind and Revenge

Alice P.O.V

Bella and I jumped in to the pool. Jasper grabbed me and brought me to the upper level. "Babe, what are you going to do to me?" I asked nervously. "Just wait a second, just remember I love you." What- He threw me into the pool and I screamed. Bella came and saved me just in time and then Edward grabbed her. Oh no! Jasper pulled me out and I saw Bella get pinned to a chair. Just then, Jasper kissed me passionately and pinned me to the ground; still kissing me. I heard Bella beg and then a big splash and she was gone. I flipped Jasper off of me and made a run for it. He was just distracting me. I got to Bella and she was tied down on a chair. I couldn't help but laugh. She asked me to help her and just then Jasper grabbed my wrist and pinned them to my back. "Can I have to ask Alice something quick, Edward; I promise that I won't get her to untie me." He nodded and left with a smirk on his face. I came to Bella after Jasper let me go and he left with the same expression as Edward. I ran to Bella she told me to untie her and I did.

Bella P.O.V

"Alice I got an idea, we should get Emmett and Carlisle to get Edward and Jasper; while Esme, Rosalie, and us sit at the table here and watch them get pulled in to the pool and have a pool fight. We will sit here with sunglasses on looking as chill as a cucumber!" Alice jumped up and down and got all excited. "Alice is there a phone in here?" She grabbed it and dialed their #'s. They said they will be here in 5 minutes. Alice eyes opened wide. "What?" She tied me back down and told me they were back. I saw Edward first and smiled widely and he smirked at me. "Hey what's next on the torture wheel?" I said sarcastically. He said, "Close your eyes Alice and Bella" We did what he said and we were pinned on the side of the pool. "What the" Edward and Jasper said. We felt a pull and me and Alice were out of the pool. Emmett and Carlisle are laughing as they are fighting. "Esme, I love you swim suit." Alice said. "Thanks" said Esme smiling. It was pink on the top and black on the bottom one-piece. Rose was in a two-piece that was black and it was cute. "Cute Rose!" I said. "Now time to put the glasses on and watch from the chairs." Alice said with a pinch of happiness. We watched as Edward and Jasper tried to get from the grip of Carlisle and Emmett. After a while we girls left to the hot tub room. We relaxed and then got out. Alice came to my room after I was done getting dressed. She came on the bed and we did each other's nails. Rose came after a bit. "Edward and Jasper are coming act like your asleep!" Even though we don't sleep cause were vampires, we got under the covers fast and act like we were sleeping. We heard the door open, so we giggled and they came and got us. Jasper got Alice and brought them up to their room. I still pretended as if I was asleep. "My Bella" he whispered softly in my ear, "You know vampires can't sleep." He grabbed me and brought me closer to him. I tried to get out of his grasp but it was a fail. He grabbed me and brought me to the pool…..AGAIN. To be continued…

Chapter 4 Midnight swim

Edward brought me to the pool. There were candles by the pool and flower pedals. I smiled and thought '_What are you planning on doing' He smiled and said you'll see. _He kissed me passionately and I put my hands through his soft hair. I took off his shirt while he took of mine. I kissed his neck while he was taking my pants off. I took his pants off and we jumped in. (Expected lemons huh? Just kidding just wait and see maybe this is your lucky day) I swam to the edge and he pushed me against it and started to make love to me. I let him lead as he took of my… (Let your guy's mind make up the rest…) Edward and I were on a chair. I was comfortable. "Let's go back to my room and we can talk and relax." He smiled at me and got up while I watched the naked love of my love blow out the candles. We ran back to my room and I got dressed in an '_I want your cookies' _Cookie monster tank top. I have a pair of comfortable short pj shorts. Edward was waiting in my bed for me with only pj pants on. We talked about our past and future and kissed and then it was morning. Alice bust through the door as I was looking into Edward's eyes. "Love birds it's time to go to school!" Alice was all excited and I thought '_**You guys enrolled me in school already?' he nodded I smiled.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated. School has been a pain! Too much homework, then I had play practice every day on top of homework! Now that the play is done I can update more. By the way, I am making a new story too. It's about Edward kidnapping Bella. Don't have a name for it yet.**

**Disclaimer- Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Not me! I wish…**

Chapter5. Past and School

"Wonderful!" I said.

"Why, people usually hate school." Alice questioned me.

"Well… It's kind of hard to talk about…." I said sadly, putting my head down.

Edward looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" He said, grabbing my chin softly, making me look him in the eyes. I melted instantly, but I was still sad.

"Yeah, after we get dress can we have a meeting with the whole family, because this is something I want the whole family to hear." I asked. Edward nodded.

"I will go tell everyone to meet us in the dining room in 30 minutes!" Alice said.

I gave Edward a kiss and an electrical current went through me and he seemed to notice it too. He went up to his room to get dressed. I got dressed in a pink tight shirt that said '_Wink if you love me' _(Hopefully a lot of boys don't do that!), and white skinny-jeans with black 2" high heels with straps. Edward walks in after getting dressed wearing a white button up long sleeve, black skinny-jeans, and black Nikes. His hair is messy as usual. '_Are we a couple and if yes do you want to tell at the meeting?' _I thought to Edward.

"Yes to both and we can start off with that, if you'd like." Edward said. I nodded.

We walked to the dining room, where everyone was waiting for us. Alice smiled at us because she was the only one who knew we're a couple. Edward and I took a seat.

"Good morning everyone!" I said. I nodded at Edward. He smiled back.

"Well, as you know Bella called this meeting to order and I'm going to start off by telling you guys that Bella and I are a couple."

Emmett gave Jasper $20 and I laughed. I can't believe they bet on Edward and me.

"Congratulations!" Esme and Carlisle said together. Everyone else smiled at us.

"Thanks." I said. "The other reason I decided we should have this meeting is because if I will be living with you guys and you all deserve to know how I became a vampire and why I'm happy to start school, which is due to my past." I said

"You don't have to do this, Bella." Esme said concerned.

"It's fine." I said "I will start from the beginning; I grew up in New York when I was young. My life wasn't perfect. I was born on September 30, 1902. My parents were Renee and Charlie Swan. They always said I was an accident; they never said to me 'love you'. They were constantly drunk and always abused me. I was so scared that at 14, I dropped out of school and ran away. I lived on the streets, cold, scared, and had nowhere to go. I would've gone back but I was too scared to face my parents again. I was on my own for 2 years." I cleared my throat because I was choking up and Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. "A girl named Brianna Garcia` found me a year before I was turned, she was the one who turned me." At the end I was shaking with sobs. Alice and Esme were comforting me while everyone else was giving me apologetic smiles.

I calmed down and took a deep breath. "Everyone ready for school?!" I shouted, trying to get my mind on something else.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett said. "If one of those repulsive, pimpled faces, teenagers touches my new baby sister…." Emmett rambled on, while cracking his knuckles. Edward let out a low chuckle. We get in the cars, I'm riding with Edward on his motorcycle, Alice and Jasper are riding in her Porsche, and Rosalie and Emmett are riding in his Jeep.

~NL*~NL*~NL*~NL*~NL~

We get to Forks High School in a matter of minutes. I get of Edward bike and everyone is staring. '_Do these people have social lives or do they have no control of their eyes?!'_ Edward burst out laughing holding his sides.

"Both!" Edward said breathlessly. I nodded. We intertwined our hands and walk to the office. An elderly lady with grey strands showing through her wild red hair looked up.

"May I help you two?" She said in a very polite voice.

"Yes, I'm new here and I'm Isabella Swan." I said sweetly.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Cullen has said a lot about you, well, let me get your schedule for you!" She looked through a pile of paper and grabbed me my schedule.

"Thank you very much, Miss…"

"Pope" I nodded and left with Edward. I went to my first class English.

**Hopefully you guys liked this Chapter! Review! The next Chapter with be up shortly. Here's a sneak peak…..**

"And who might you be" I asked politely.

"Lauren Mallory and you better back off of Edward!" She said in a nasally voice.

"Ha!" I said. This is really funny.

"Meet me at Roosevelt Park at 5 and we'll see who is worthy of him!" I nodded and walked away. I have to tell Alice and Rosalie.


End file.
